When the human body comes into contact with a source of electricity, some amounts of electric current pass through that body. Depending on the voltage of the electricity, and hence the current passing through the human body, such electrical shock can cause anything from minor discomfort to serious injury, and in some cases, it can cause death.
Young children, particularly toddlers, experience electric shock most often when they bite into electrical cords or poke metal objects such as paper clips or metal toy parts into unprotected outlets.
In recent years, the number of children that were treated for electrical outlet shock is around 2,500. Most of these result in burns, some in neurological issues, but some result in death.
One way to prevent electrical injuries is to cover all outlets, for example, using plastic parts with prongs that fit into the receptacles and attempt to keep children from placing metal objects into the holes of the receptacles. This method is an improvement, but there are many reasons for failure, even when these covers are in use. As outlets are used, parents must remove these plastic covers to insert lamp plugs, etc., sometimes forgetting to replace the plastic covers. Children, especially toddlers, having all the time in the world, often are able to remove plugs, thereby exposing the receptacles. Often, harried parents will remove the plastic cover to use an outlet, then, later, are unable to find the cover and leave the outlet uncovered. The amount of protection any system provides to children is typically inversely proportional to the amount of effort required to maintain such a system.
Another way to prevent electrical injuries is through special outlets that have offset receptacles and a sliding cover plate with holes that match the receptacles. To insert a plug into the outlet, one must place the tips of the plug into the holes, then slide the cover plate in the correct direction so as the holes align with the receptacle, then finish inserting the plug into the receptacle. Again, this is an improvement, but a toddler with time on his/her hands is able to find ways to slide the cover plate and access the receptacles, as easy as opening those “child-proof pill bottles.”
Another issue with the existing plug/outlet arrangements is strain relief. There are many ways to secure the plug assembly to the lead wire to keep the lead wire from pulling away from the plug assembly when the lead wire is pulled, either by a user pulling on the lead wire instead of grasping the plug assembly and pulling at the plug assembly or when the lead wire is inadvertently pulled as happens when one trips over the lead wire. The existing plug/outlet arrangement often resists pulling of the plug from the outlet, especially when the lead wire is pulled at an acute angle from the plane in which the outlet is mounted (e.g. the wall). Improper pulling of the lead wire wears the interface between the lead wire and the plug, potentially removing some insulation and exposing conductors which potentially lead to electric shock.
What is needed is a system that will provide improved protection from electrical shock while requiring minimal effort to maintain such protection.